For decades, dome-type building structures have been constructed using an inflatable airform membrane in the desired dome shape as a framework for construction. Such dome building structures are made by securing an airform membrane to a foundation, inflating the airform membrane, and applying building materials to an interior of the airform membrane, using the airform membrane, at least initially, for support. For example, an insulating foam material is typically sprayed on an interior surface of the inflated airform membrane, followed by securing a reinforcing mesh to the cured foam layer, and applying one or more layers of a cementitious material to the foam layer so as to embed the reinforcing mesh and provide a self-supporting shell-like dome structure. A typical airform membrane, which forms the key component in constructing these dome structures, is made of generally triangular-shaped fabric sections, called gores, that extend radially from the top of the airform membrane and are seam-welded to one another to form an airtight membrane of a desired dome shape.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.